


Eyes Shut Tight

by NukaCoola



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I just wrote this short thing for fun but I thought I'd post it here, Random & Short, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NukaCoola/pseuds/NukaCoola
Summary: Charmer sneaks up on Deacon and takes his glasses to try to see his eyes. :3
Relationships: Deacon & Female Sole Survivor, Deacon/Female Sole Survivor, Deacon/Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Kudos: 14





	Eyes Shut Tight

“Ack!” Deacon exclaimed when Charmer snatched the sunglasses from his face. He had been engrossed in a Grognak and hadn’t noticed her sneaking up on him. He quickly dropped the comic and scrunched his eyes closed at the sudden brightness.

"Ok haha very funny, give them back, Charmer.” he stood from the couch he was sitting on and blindly stumbled towards his partner, eyes still shut tight.

“Wooowww you’d really walk around with your eyes closed rather than let me see them?” She chided. He could tell that she was smiling as she teased him. He began walking towards her voice.

“A guy can’t even read comics in peace witho- oof!” he briefly felt her hand pressed to his chest before she pushed him back onto the couch. His eyes were still shut tight when she climbed on top of his now sitting form. His heart started to beat a bit faster while her fingers poked around his eyes, trying to manually open his eyelids. 

“Come oon Deeks just let me see and I’ll give them back!” She reasoned, still prodding at his eyes. He was beginning to become uncomfortable with the dirty thoughts rushing through his head due to her position on top of him so with a sigh he relented and opened his eyes. When he did, he realized that she was a lot closer then he’d thought. She looked rather surprised that he had given in. As she studied his eyes it seemed she was moving even closer. Their faces were only an inch or two apart now. He felt her warm breath on his lips and swallowed even though his mouth was dry. Deacon tried to fight his growing embarrassment with humor.

“What? It’s not that bad, is it?” He forced a grin. Her hand that wasn’t holding his glasses found its way to his cheek, holding it. He noticed that though nothing about her intense, almost studious gaze changed, her cheeks had developed a warm pink hue. 

“You’re… your eyes are really pretty Dee.” She murmured. His grin faltered as he fought back the blush trying to make its way onto his face. He broke their eye contact and grabbed his glasses before she could realize what he was reaching for.

“Thank you kindly, Charms.” he put his glasses back on and smiled. Fuck, he really hoped she couldn’t tell how flustered he was. Their faces were still only inches apart and Charmer was still practically sitting in his lap. She seemed to realize this at the same time as him as she quickly removed herself from his lap and opted instead to sit next to him on the couch.

“Uh well thanks for letting me see them!” She stammered, her cheeks had changed from a dusting of pink to a deeply flushed crimson. 

“Well I didn’t really let you as much as you forcefully took a look.” He chuckled, lightly elbowing her. She laughed with him and the awkwardness quickly dissipated. Charmer asked about how the comic he was reading is and from there and they began to talk like normal again. For now that situation was over, but Deacon knew that he was going to be reliving it later tonight. He also knew that it would probably end very differently in his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've only written Deeks stuff on here but if ppl wanna give me reqs on my Tumblr (same name as here) that would be cool!


End file.
